OK KO: Reunion
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After the show's abrupt cancellation, Dynamite Walkins invites the cast back after 20 years apart. We have never-before scenes from the show, interviews with cast members, bloops, Q&As, and more. In honor of the upcoming finale 'Thank you for watching the show'. Story #60!
1. Chapter 1

**_After 3 seasons of fun, adventure, drama, it comes to a close. OK KO: Let's be Heroes is one of the greatest cartoons to grace Cartoon Network, but unfortunately it has been cancelled too soon. _**

"BUT TONIGHT! We bring the cast of OK KO for the biggest reunion of the year!" Dynamite Walkins bursts through the screen of a dramatic opening package to an adoring crowd. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a very special episode of the CN hit saga, OK KO: Let's be Heroes! Created by Ian Jones-Quartey, this show depicts the tale of young boy KO on his journey of becoming one of the greatest heroes to ever live. With new friends, daily battles, and going through the most gruesome family crisis of any kid."

"With so many more stories that will probably never come, we are extremely sadden that OK KO wasn't renewed for a fourth season. It's such a shame." Dynamite bows her head, but shoots her smile back up "Now we're at the 20th anniversary of the show's final episode, and we've brought back all the characters that made this such a fan-favorite!" she announced to the crowd, who cheered in response.

"Introducing first... she plays the laidback witch who took an interest in the ways of the ninja, has monsters for family, and is now married to a time travelling superheroine ... Enid!"

An older looking Enid came out, her pink hair longer than it was now flowing freely. She wore a dark maroon dress, with a matching handbag and heels, with a little gold ring on her left ring finger. She waved to the crowd who chanted her name, she even heard some fans from the LGBT community as she sat down on a large couch across from Dynamite and her big purple chair.

"Next up, he's an alien form the far away Planet X who is a 9 time champion in the Lakewood Plaza Van-aggedon Competition and author of NYT best-seller _"How to go FAYST!"... _Please welcome... Radicles!"

Just then a much older Rad came out, "Don't forget to donate to my charity, Tiny Hats for Tiny Dinos." Rad didn't look that much different, except for a few more inches and a light mustache growing. He came out in a black polo shirt and jeans, along with his black boots from the show.

"And to round out the trio, let's bring out the star! He started off as a plucky 6-11 year old boy, who wasn't even a level 1 until the end of season 1, has since then kept the plaza safe from invading robots, has worked alongside history's greatest heroes like Captain Planet and Sonic the Hedgehog, had a short-term sidekick, discovered the world beyond the lines of fiction, and has nearly enslaved the world after uniting with his deranged father... everyone give a heartfelt welcome... to KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd let out a thunderous ovation as the now 26-31 year old KO came out, his hair cut a little shorter and tied into a manbun, he wore a jean jacket over a white undershirt, black jeans, and a silver chain with a silver ring around it. He also had some light stubble growing in. He still didn't wear any shoes though. He joined his friends on the couch, as the fans chanted "KO! KO! KO!"

"Haha, still a fan favorite I see. So tell me, how does it feel to have the band back together?" Dynamite asked.

"It feels so surreal, it's been ages since we last saw each other. Since the show ended we haven't spent as much time together as we had hoped." Enid answered.

"We each went separate directions, looking for our next big project." Rad added.

"But we all kept in touch." KO finished.

Dynamite beamed, "Well that's nice to hear, over the course of this fic we will be looking back on all the memories we made in the 3 seasons aired on television. Including some never before seen clips and hilarious outtakes caught during filming, some Q&As from fans, and interviews with some of the other cast members of OK KO. Plus one lucky audience member will win a very special prize in tonight's big closer as they team with cast members in various challenges throughout the story."

"Huh?" the three guests wondered as Dynamite shot up.

"So send in those questions in the PM section as for when we come back, we will be looking at some never-before scenes from Season 1 of OK KO: Let's be Heroes so stick around!

(Commercial)

**You heard the lady, send in some questions you want answered. This story is also my 60th one ever, in honor of the impending series finale of OK KO. You were cancelled much too soon.**

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review in memory of OK KO: Let's be Heroes.**


	2. Chapter 2

(end commercial)

The crowd cheered as we returned to the OK KO: Reunion special, with the three main cast in the hot seats with Dynamite Walkins in her big chair. "Welcome back to the explosive reunion of the cast of OK KO: Let's be Heroes! After 2 agonizingly long decades, we have the cast all back together for this fanfiction. Before we get into things, I have to ask."

She turned to KO, Rad, and Enid. "Did you think the show ended much to quickly for its popularity?"

KO piped up at the question, "Totally, we had a lot more stories to tell. So after Let's Fight to the End, the writers and creator had to like jam all the episodes we never got to do in like 11 minutes."

Enid tagged in, "Yeah we didn't really plan on ending things less than 20 episodes in our third season, if we were renewed for a fourth or a fifth season, you could make all the moments KO had flashforward to in like two seasons worth of episodes. Like me going to witch college and taking over the dojo with Red Action after Carol retired, and Rad going off to fight in the Planet X Space Force."

"It wasn't as intended, but at least the Ian and the writers got to do their planned ending. If only we had more shows like ours, now all that's left is that god awful Teen Titans reboot and other crummy shows." Rad finished off.

Dynamite then said, "Alright with that out of the way, we have dug up some never before scenes from the very first season of OK KO. Let's watch."

**Clip #1**

After KO had just got hired at Gar's Bodega, he and his mom were driving home. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" KO jumped in his seat, "I can't believe I get to work with super cool aspiring heroes like me! And one of them a level 10, though aren't there child labor laws?" he asked his mom.

"Nah, those were downgraded a long time ago. Besides you're just a small helper around the bodega so it should be fine." Carol responded, the car came to a red light. "KO, tomorrow is your first day on the job. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Totally, after all none of the great heroes started off great. They start at the bottom and climb to the top, and that's where I'm starting at."

**Clip #2**

Rad and Enid didn't know what to think of KO's new personality, he left for about 3 minutes and came back all dark and moody with his hair all unkempt. First thing he did was bash open a door in the refrigerated section and pulled out a soda, which he ate in one gulp still in the can.

**Clip #3**

Then we see TKO and Boxman Jr brawling through the kitchen of Boxmore, the two trading shots before TKO kneed him in the gut and sent the robot baby crashing into the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed a gallon of milk, which he proceeded to drink from before bashing it on Boxman Jr.

**-End of Clips-**

"Those are only a couple of the clips that were never released out to the public, now lets get down to some questions from fans." Dynamite Walkins announced as a big bag of envelopes were dropped from the ceiling. She punched her first into it before pulling out a letter, "This one is from _Coolskelton 91_, he says. (clears throat) What are you guys' favorite pokemon?"

Enid coolly answers as she leaned back into her seat, "Hands down, Lucario. Cause he's a cool ninja just like me."

Rad then answered, "Gotta go with Charizard, cause fire breathing dragons are awesome."

KO jumped and said, "JIGGLYPUFF!" Rad and Enid gave him confused looks, "Come on, she's adorable!"

Dynamite tossed the letter aside, "Okay then, next one." she punched the bag again and pulled out another question, "This one comes from _Carrie. _Does KO play both himself and TKO?"

KO just chuckled in response, "Actually, yes. I had to take special lessons on how to act like the grumpy and violence loving personality of the TKO character, since I've been more in-depth with the heroic nice guy role. And playing like a Dr. Jackal/Mr. Hyde with both personalities, its not easy. Sometimes its hard to get out of the TKO character after shooting scenes when I'm in TKO mode."

"How fascinating." Dynamite said before she grabbed another letter from the bag, "We have three questions from **JakeCrusher**. First off, did KO ever make up with Venomous?"

KO rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, before the show got cancelled, we had like an arc planned where KO makes amends with Venomous after the plaza tournament with Shadowy. Like somewhere in the fourth season after Venomous and Fink had returned from destroying the planet the President of the Universe gave them."

"But since Cartoon Network dumped the show in the trash for some wannabe wandering hero cat and retarded versions of the famed Teen Titans, we never got to do that. The flashes you saw in the last episode were only a handful of the stories we'll never get to tell." Enid added.

"Well the CN people are gonna have to sleep with 1 eye open, because I'm gonna make them regret cancelling this show so abruptly." Dynamite vowed, "Second question, how was Gar as a dad?"

"Having Mr. Gar as a dad... I couldn't have asked for anything better. He may look like the guy who'd be an army drill sergeant, but in reality he cares a lot about his employees and the people around them. Having him around has been one of the best experiences of my life, teaching KO very valuable life lessons, giving KO the opportunity to work alongside high level heroes. And during the show, my mom and Gar actually started dating in real life."

"And when did this start?" Dynamite asked.

"Around the time between seasons 1 and 2." KO then realized, "Hey what a coincidence."

"Yes, coincidence." she said in a suspicious tone. "And for the last question...… oh..." her eyes shifted amongst the audience. "Already we have that kind of question."

Enid sensing some drama, "What is it?"

Dynamite waved off, "Oh nothing, just... that..." she looked at the question on the list again, "This fan was wondering... if... KO and... Dendy... you know?"

Enid and Rad went wide-eyed at the question, KO raised an eyebrow at the scene "What? What about me and Dendy?"

"Have you two ever...… hook up at some point?" The crowd oohing at the question.

KO blushed in realization, "Oh, uuuuuuuuuuuuum well...… we... tried." he shrugged embarrassedly, the Kendy shippers leaned in "But it didn't last long." then they drooped in their seats. "We only had like two dates and they were total disasters."

"So does this mean that-"

"No we're still good friends, and that's how we like it. Besides, the show isn't about ships and dating and all that junk. We tell a story about a boy on his journey of being a hero, who meets some new friends along the way and meets some of the great heroes of old." KO said. "We're a mix of comedy, drama, adventure, and so much more."

"Spoken like a true character." Dynamite then turned to the camera, "Don't go anywhere folks, when we return we talk to some other characters that we have grown to love in OK KO: Let's be Heroes. Plus our first game in the OK KO: Reunion Challenge!" she announced.

(commercial)


	3. Chapter 3

(end of commercial)

"Welcome back to the show, I'm here with KO, Rad, and Enid from OK KO: Let's be Heroes." Dynamite Walkins announced as we return from commercial break. "In just a moment these three will be competing alongside fans in our first reunion challenge of the night. But first let's get back to some of those questions," she said before punching a giant cardboard box with the questions inside it, causing some papers with questions to fall out.

Dynamite then picked one up, "Ooh, here's one."

_From Scarlett Scorpio, to KO_

_Does Fink act the same offscreen as she does onscreen? Also what's your relationship with her, friends, brother/sister, or do you hate each other?_

KO blinked, "Oh actually, in real life she's actually really nice. As long as you stay away from her cheese tibbies, or she'll kill you. Also KO and Fink had a rather complicated relationship on TV."

Rad then asked, "What abou-"

"Next!" KO exclaimed.

Dynamite shrugged, "Alright then." she then tossed the paper away and picked up another one "This one's from someone named, Stan Marsh."

_Is it true that KO's biological father? I know he is on the show, but is he his father in real life?_

"Actually yeah, the man who plays Professor Venomous is my actual father. He and my mom got a divorce before I was born, and this show is where I first met him." KO answered, "It was a little tough at times during our scenes, but we managed and now we're going fishing this weekend to catch up."

The crowd awed at that.

"How sweet." Dynamite then looked down at the paper, "Oh and there's another one from Eric Cartman." she then cringed at some of the words on it, "Uh in short he's asking how you play two parts?"

"You ever see the movie Us, and how the actors play their characters along with their tethered counterparts? Well we first film scenes where both me and TKO are together with me, then we film them again with me as TKO. Then our amazing editors work to make our exchanges as seamless as possible, sometimes I even stayed in TKO in between scenes."

"How fascinating." she tossed the paper away before picking another one up, "Here are some questions from nightmaster000."

**To Enid: I've noticed that your wearing a wedding ring, who is the lucky girl or guy?**

Enid blinked before looking to her finger, "Oh this, yeah I've played the marriage game for a few years now. As for who the lucky one is, her name is Rhea Rosemont. But you probably know her better as the time traveling hue trooper, Red Action."

**To Enid: I've heard rumors about romantic drama between you, Red Action, Rad, and Elodie while on the show, are they true?**

Enid let out a rather uneasy expression as a blush broke out along with a cold sweat, she scratched the back of her neck a little "Wow, that's pretty heavy." Rad on the other hand pulled at his collar, "I've never heard such rumors, I try to focus more on my craft and not what goes on outside the studio."

Dynamite then said, "Let's move on." she said before taking out a different question, "From a guest."

_Does Rad still have a thing for robots?_

Rad just waved off, "Eh, robot, human. I don't care, what matters is personality and heart."

The crowd awed, Dynamite then picked out another question "Alrighty then, this one is also from nightmaster000." 

**To KO: I'm curious is there currently any romance in your life presently, or are you single and chilling?**

"Oh, hehe." KO chuckled embarrassedly, "Funny thing, I just got engaged a week ago to my longtime girlfriend."

"ooooh, KO~" Enid sang as she made her way behind him, placing a hand on his shoulders "Why didn't you tell us you had a lady friend?"

KO blushed, "I didn't want my social life to get in the way of the product, so during shooting we kept things professional. Especially since we our characters aren't exactly friends." he explained.

Dynamite squealed with excitement, "A hotscoop, which we'll continue after our last question of the chapter." she said pulling out anther question. "From CalvinFujii."

**KO: which other superheroes would you have wanted to team up with?**

KO thought about this, "Geez, there are so many throughout history, like Mario, Aguaman, The Justice League (especially Superman), the Teen Titans. The original ones, not the GO! titans, they ruined my childhood!"

"Preach." Enid and Rad said to KO.

(in the GO! universe)

"HEY!" GO! RObin exclaimed, the others just murmured in agreement.

(back to the reunion)

Dynamite then stood in the center of the stage where a little toy car with a basket strapped to it sat, "It's now time for the first Audience participation challenge. For this one we'll have our heroes randomly choose three audience members from this hat!" she exclaimed while pulling out a top hat. "And whoever they picked will be their partner for this challenge, and compete for fabulous prizes."

"Enid, would you draw the first name?" Enid walked up and shuffled through the hat before pulling out a card.

"... Lynn Marshall?" Enid called.

A squeal can be heard as a 12 year old girl with blonde hair came down, wearing an outfit similar to Enid's ninja garb "Hi Enid!" she greeted as she clamped down on Enid in a hug, "I'm your biggest fan!"

Enid just chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Aw, why isn't that cute."

"Radicles, you're next."

Rad came up and picked a name from the hat, "Don Allen?"

Just then a 16 year old boy with black hair, leather jacket and jeans came down, and he was texting on his phone, came down to the stage. "So, sup Don?"

"Let's just get this over with." Don ignored Rad as he said that. Enid and Lynn chuckling at Rad's 'team', he just sent his costar a pair of narrowed eyes. As KO went to the hat.

"Cody Gibson?"

Down came a six year old boy, who came dressed as KO from the cartoon. "KO! It's so amazing to see you! You're my favorite!" Cody hugged KO's leg. The crowd awed at the scene, KO smiled and patted him on the head.

Dynamite then announced, "Okay, now here's what's gonna happen. While one member of the team pilots this here remote control car, the other will launch some t-shirts from that there slingshot-" Dynamite pointing to a slingshot in the middle of the audience "-into the basket. The car however must be moving at all times, if it's not in motion for three seconds than you're disqualified. The team with the most shirts in the bucket after 15 seconds, will win 5 points for the star and an all expenses paid trip to Vegas!"

The crowd cheered as the teams talked strategy.

"Let's start with Team Enid, who's driving and who's launching?"

"I'm driving!" Lynn said grabbing the remote, she felt Enid pat her shoulder.

"Good luck kiddo." she said before heading over to the slingshot.

As soon as the two got in position, and Dynamite said GO.

**15**

**14**

Lynn started up the car and it moved along the stage. Enid aimed the shirt and launched it, the shirt went right into the basket. "That's one." Enid took a few seconds to load the next shirt before launching it successfully into the basket "2".

**12**

**11**

**10**

Enid went for a third, but it bounced off the rim of the basket. Lynn making the car go backwards when it got to close to the edge, after that the team didn't have as much success until the final seconds came down.

**3**

**2**

**1**

Enid launches, and scores right as the buzzer went off.

"Right at the buzzer, Team Enid finishes with good 3 points. Can that score be beaten? Let's see how Team Rad does"

Which wasn't so well, Don drove the car and Rad didn't make a single shot.

"Oh, not a single one. Luckily Don you're not going away empty handed, cause we're giving you a super cool OK KO pencil sharpener." Dynamite announced as the teen was handed a portable electric sharpener with the logo on it, he just shrugged and went back to his seat.

"Now we're down to our last team in this event with Cody taking the controls and KO at the slingshot, can these two take down the queens?"

When the bell rang Cody started up the car and KO launched a shirt up and landed right in the basket, KO quickly reloaded the slingshot and sent it flying. Cody went backwards to make it bounce off the rim and into the basket. KO then sent one flying and it landed right into the handle of the basket, KO then launched another shirt but Cody wasn't fast enough to catch it.

With seconds let on the clock KO launched it high and Cody just got the car underneath it to catch it.

"That's time!" Dynamite went over to count the shirts in the basket, "We have three shirts in and one lodged in the handle, I don't know how that happened but judges?" she asked into a Bluetooth, "They're saying they'll count it, that means Cody and KO win!"

The crowd cheered as Cody and KO celebrated, the kid hugged his idol as Lynn and Enid shook hands for their effort. "Which means Cody is going to Vegas, and Lynn as consolation you walk away with 500 dollars."

"Sweet." Lynn said as she was handed a small check.

"We'll be right back with some more of the OK KO Reunion, where we will interview some of the other characters of the show. So stick around."

(commercial)


End file.
